Dame una razón
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: La primera razón es simple, tienes dieciocho años de edad. ¿Hola? ¡Son ocho malditos años de diferencia! La segunda razón, eres el cuñado de mi mejor amiga. Y la tercera razón… ¿Podemos simplemente volver a la primera?


**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Dame una razón.**

**Summary:** La primera razón es simple, tienes dieciocho años de edad. ¿Hola? ¡Son ocho malditos años de diferencia! La segunda razón, eres el cuñado de mi mejor amiga. Y la tercera razón… ¿Podemos simplemente volver a la primera?

* * *

Quedaban dos días para la boda y Rosalie nos había dejado tener un descanso.

Un-maldito-descanso.

Creo que hace bastante tiempo que no escuchaba la palabra "descanso". Ahora que no quedaba nada para el matrimonio, estábamos más ligeros de trabajo. Los colores estaban en su lugar, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, los arreglos florales habían confirmado su entrega para mañana por la tarde… Solo quedaba por elegir el color de los manteles de la recepción, algo de lo que Rosalie se ocuparía por sí misma el día de mañana. Yo hice un baile interno cuando lo dije, les digo, estaba un tanto harta de toda esta situación.

Era un caos de mierda preparar una boda…

¡Y Rosalie había pensado en tener un ensayo!

Estaba loca, yo apenas y había sobrevivido a los preparativos como para siquiera pensar en la idea de estar presente en un ensayo de la boda, teniendo que vestir un horrendo vestido, unos desgraciados tacones que dañarían mis pies acostumbrados a las zapatillas, y, por supuesto, tener que portar una falsa sonrisa en el rostro para todas las personas que estarían presentes, como la chica alegre que no era.

Mátenme.

Por favor.

—No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo… —negué con la cabeza—. Rosalie, dime qué diantres estoy haciendo.

—Yo solo sé que te irás al infierno, por caliente. —Golpeó mi brazo con su mano deliberadamente, fruncí el ceño porque me había dolido—. ¡Deja de mirar a Edward con esos ojos!

—¿Con qué ojos?

—¡Con ojos de querer morderlo, Isabella!

Hice una mueca con los labios y luego asentí.

Siendo sincera, yo _quería_ morderlo.

—La puta madre —suspiré y desordené mi cabello llena de frustración—. ¿Qué es lo que le dan a los mocosos hoy en día? Alguna mierda debe traer la comida que llevan a sus estómagos, Rosie, no es normal… ¡eso no es normal!

Apunte al crío que se reía abiertamente a la orilla de la piscina, junto al hombre de mi mejor amiga.

—Por favor compórtate, _por favor_ no te desaparezcas en la recepción de la boda.

—Amiga, la carne es débil, y si él se insinúa yo no respondo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pasó la barrera de los dieciocho hace bastante tiempo. —Rosalie soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió. Sonreí, observando al mocoso tras mis _RayBan_—. Pues ya ves, no sería un delito en sí…

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¡no pondrás tus sucias garras sobre el pequeño _Tony _en la recepción!

Rosalie me apuntaba con su dedo índice, como si eso pudiera intimidarme.

Y… _¿pequeño Tony?_

De pequeño no tenía nada el muy cabrón.

Alcé las manos tratando de apelar por mi inocencia, claramente Rose no creyó ninguno de mis gestos. Tampoco lo hacía yo. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, creo que finalmente había entendido que no había nada que hacer al respecto. ¡Y es que todo era culpa del pequeño hermano de su pareja! Luciendo todo inocentón con esas gafas de montura negra, sus adorables sonrojos y las pequeñas sonrisitas tímidas que aparecían en su aniñado rostro cuando alguien hacía un comentario subido de tono.

Era una ternurita.

A veces me daban ganas de morderlo para ver si estaba hecho de algo blando y dulce.

Era como un malvavisco.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones _sí_ son buenas. —Rose alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección—. Al menos por ahora, ya sabes. —Me encogí de hombros, dudando en mi mente acerca de esas palabras—. Después, tal vez esas intenciones no sean tan buenas.

—¿Por qué esas caras?, ¿Bella sigue acosando al pobre _Tony_? Déjalo ya, asalta cunas.

Rodé los ojos y me recargué contra el respaldo de la silla playera.

Jodido Jasper, era un maldito descarado.

—_¿Perdón?_ Yo no soy quien está saliendo con una puberta.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, nena, si hay _pelito_ no hay delito. —Hice una mueca de desagrado por sus palabras—. Además, Alice ya tiene los dieciocho años bien puestos, joder… _Bien_ malditamente puestos.

—¿Ves de lo que hablo, Rosie?, _¡dieciocho años bien puestos!_ —Rosalie nos observó a ambos y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, creo que preguntándole a Dios porqué la había vinculado con personas como nosotros—. No me estás ayudando, Jasper, estoy tratando de ser una buena amiga aquí. Estoy tratando de encontrar alguna razón para no acercarme a esa ternura que está allá en lo que queda del día.

Apunté a la manzana de la discordia.

El pequeño _Tony_ rio suavemente junto a su hermano mayor. Yo definitivamente iba a morderlo en algún momento determinado, cuando menos se lo esperase. Él estaba con su torso al descubierto, luciendo unos bermudas de color azul que colgaban pecaminosamente de sus anchas caderas. Oh, bendito Emmett y su obsesión por el cuerpo humano, ¡bendito Emmett y su profesión de preparador físico! Estaba segura que ese hombre era el culpable de que el cuerpo de su hermanito estuviera tan malditamente perfecto.

Estaba tonificado, su vientre plano, ni siquiera tenía unos marcados abdominales… Oh, demonios, pero ahí estaba ella, esa jodida V marcándose, qué gran hija de puta era, sobresaliendo de los pantalones cortos que el mocoso llevaba, burlándose de mí a plena luz del día.

Puto crío.

—¿Sabes, nena? Te tengo una enorme lista de hombres dispuestos a salir con una preciosura como tú. —Jasper tomó asiento a la orilla de la silla, justo a mis pies, y se echó hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza sobre mis muslos—. Hombres de una edad apropiada para una treintañera como tú.

—¿Ah, sí? —Acomodé los lentes de sol sobre mi cabeza y miré a Jasper con curiosidad y verdadera atención—. Continúa, me gusta por donde va esta conversación, tal vez una polla es lo que necesito, tal vez así pueda sacarme al pequeño _Tony _de la puta cabeza.

—Tenemos a James. —Jazz movió sus cejas sugestivamente—. Todo un mujeriego…

—No quiero tipos con pija social, siguiente…

—¡Pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar!

—¡Mujeriego es sinónimo de montón de sexo sin protección! —chillé, alzando mis brazos al aire—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Enfermedades de transmisión sexual, yo no sé con qué coños anda metiéndose ese tipo… —Hice una mueca con los labios—. Dime dónde metes la polla y te diré quién eres.

Jasper suspiró y negó con la cabeza, entretenido.

—Vale, vale, tengo uno que te va a encantar —carraspeó, sus ojos celestes como el cielo brillaron—. Está Mike… ¿Mike Newton? —Abrí mi boca en una gran "o"—. Parece que te suena, y cierra esa jodida boca, se te caerá la baba en cualquier momento.

—¿M-Mike Newton?, ¿el jugador de los _Dodgers_**(1)**? —Abrí mis ojos y él asintió—. ¡¿El famoso jugador de los _Dodgers_?! —Jasper bufó y asintió una vez más—. Apúntame a ese, está malditamente caliente.

—¿Y tu filosofía sobre las pollas sociales?

—Jazz… —Entorné los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio de la vida—. Es famoso, esa regla no va para los famosos.

—Bella, yo siempre te dije que Jacob estaba disponible para ti.

—Uh-uh Rosie, no lo creo. —Arrugué la nariz al pensar en el morenazo—. Ese chico es para más que un polvo, y yo no quiero eso, definitivamente no quiero eso. Cada vez que lo miro pienso en una casita blanca en la pradera, mocosos corriendo por el ante jardín y el perro _Firulais_ persiguiendo sus traseros. No, demasiado bueno para mí.

Rosalie abrió sus ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Demasiado bueno para ti? ¡Entonces no tendrías porqué querer a Edward!

—Mi hermanita aquí tiene un punto, si dices que Jake es demasiado bueno… —Jasper le dio una leve mirada a Edward y negó con la cabeza lentamente, justo antes de chasquear la lengua—. Nena, por favor, échale una miradita al menor de los Cullen ahí.

—Pero… pero…

Suspiré e hice un puchero que causó la risa de mis amigos.

¡No era lo mismo!

—Estás malditamente perdida, Swan.

—Dame una razón para dejarlo y juro que no vuelvo a pensar en él de esa forma. —Ambos me miraron con sus ojos entrecerrados, así que no me quedó de otra que hacer la última jugada. Levanté mi dedo meñique y volví a hablar—. Lo juro por la garrita, ¡dame una razón!

—Es mi cuñado. —Rosie hizo una mueca con sus labios—. No puedes romperle el corazón a mi cuñado. Además, lo conoces desde que era un enano, Isabella, ¡debería darte vergüenza!

—Perdí la vergüenza hace mucho tiempo, querida Rose.

—Él tenía doce años cuando lo viste por primera vez, ¡tú estabas por los veinte!

Oh, recordaba ese día.

**. . . . . . .**

—_Él es el elegido, Bella, lo sé._

—_Vale, entonces, ¿puedes explicarme qué estamos haciendo aquí?_

—_Emmett tiene un hermanito que es bastante importante para él y quiere que lo conozca, no quería venir sola… ¿Y si el mocoso me odia? —Mi rubia amiga mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Es importante para mí esto, Bella, yo… no lo sé, estoy malditamente nerviosa…_

—_Y… ¿qué tengo que ver yo aquí?, ¿seré la cita del mocoso o qué mierda? Tengo un tope de edad, ¿sabes? Tampoco soy tía de jardín o alguna mierda. —Rosalie resopló y entornó los ojos, ella se estaba cabreando por mis palabras y eso me divertía._

—_¡Apoyo moral!, ¡se supone que eres mi amiga!_

_Estábamos en el parque central de Seattle, que era el punto de encuentro que habían elegido. Era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad y tenía un montón de juegos para críos. Ahora entendía porqué, en algo había que entretener al hermanito mientras estos dos se comían, estaba completamente segura de que Rosie me traía de niñera. Pero qué va, yo soy una buena amiga después de todo, haré el sacrificio. Nos sentamos en una banca a esperar al hombre de la vida de Rosalie y al enano de su hermano._

_Supe que los dos chicos que se acercaban eran ellos cuando mi querida amiga estranguló prácticamente mi mano con la suya y soltó uno de esos agudos chillidos que sueltan las chicas cuando se emocionan. Yo estaba tratando de no reírme._

_Junto al grandote novio de Rose, venía una especie de naranja con patas._

—_¿Qué es eso?_

—_Bella…_

—_Es una naranja, míralo, todo redondo y anaranjado… una naranja con vida. —Tosí tratando de aguantar la risa, Rosalie golpeó mis costillas "sutilmente" con su codo. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y recibió a su chico con un caluroso abrazo._

_Me paré junto a ella y sonreí._

—_Emmett, ésta es Bella, ¿recuerdas a Bella?_

—_Cómo podría olvidarla. —Él estiró una de sus manos hacia mí y yo rodé los ojos._

—_Ven aquí, demonios, somos prácticamente hermanos ya. —Le di un abrazo que no tardó en corresponder—. Un gusto volver a verte a ti y… conocer a tu pequeño amigo aquí… —Sonreí y me puse en cuclillas, era un mocoso bien enano—. Oye, amiguito, ¿qué con el naranja? —Apunté la maraña de cabello pelirrojo que resaltaba en su cabeza._

—_¡Bella!_

—_¿Qué?, ¡solo era una pregunta!_

_El mocoso se escondió tras el gigantesco cuerpo de su hermano y no salió de allí en un buen rato._

_En realidad él tuvo que salir porque Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a hacer arrumacos a una banca apartada de nosotros. ¡Les dije que venía como la jodida niñera! Y el niño ni siquiera había sido tan malo, de hecho, él no había sido nada de malo, incluso le sonrió a Rosie mientras que a mí me miraba con suma cautela. Caminamos lentamente hacia unos columpios que estaban a lo lejos, completamente en silencio._

—_Entonces… ¿tengo que echarte vuelo o qué?_

—_T-Tengo doce —murmuró en un bajo volumen de voz._

_¡Tenía doce años!_

_Él apenas se veía como de, uh, no lo sé, siete o algo._

_En realidad parecía un feto._

—_Vale… ¿Significa eso que no tengo que echarte vuelo? —Él asintió, su cabeza siempre gacha y sus ojos fijos en el suelo—. Bien, niño grande, tendremos una charla entre nos, ven aquí… —Tomé su mano entre la mía y lo jalé hacia los columpios más cercanos. Creo que lo obligué a sentarse en el que estaba junto al mío—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_E-Edward… Emmett me llama Tony._

_Era una bolita adorable, toda sonrojada, haciendo juego su rostro con su color de cabello._

—_Bien, pequeño Tony, no me tengas miedo._

—_¡No!, y-yo… yo no…_

—_Hey, está bien, escúchame —suspiré—. Mi nombre es Isabella, puedes decirme Bella. —Le guiñé un ojo y él se sonrojó furiosamente—. Y desde ahora en adelante seremos muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes por qué, bonito? Porque tu hermano con mi mejor amiga se aman, y eso quiere decir que nos veremos más a menudo._

_Él se había quedado paralizado de un momento a otro._

—_Uh…_

_No hablaba, solo me miraba entre sus gafas y con sus regordetes mejillas del color de un tomate. Pestañeó un par de veces y luego agachó la cabeza, posando sus verdes ojos una vez más en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño por esa reacción, demonios, ¡pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien! Rosalie va a matarme, de seguro._

—_¿Qué pasa ahora? Estoy intentando disculparme aquí, bonito, ¿podrías al menos…?_

—_No me llames así, por favor._

—_¿Eh? —Ladeé la cabeza sin entender nada._

_El niño alzó su rostro y frunció el ceño._

—_N-No me llames bonito, no lo soy. Soy Edward, soy Tony… soy… Mantecoso._

—_¿Y quién diablos dice eso?_

—_Uh, los chicos en el colegio… —Se encogió de hombros delicadamente—. No importa, yo solo… Está bien, Rosalie está bien para Emmett, ella es hermosa y dulce, me gusta._

—_¿Te gusta? —Sonreí con picardía y empujé su hombro levemente con el mío—. Cuidado con bajarle la novia a tu hermano, eh. —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su enmarañado cabello siguiera el movimiento._

—_¡No!, ¡yo no quería decir eso!_

—_Lo sé, bonito. —Desordené su cabello aún más con una de mis manos. Él iba a alegar nuevamente por mí llamándolo de ese modo, pero coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre su boca antes de que hablara—. Seguiré llamándote así, no intentes detenerme. —Se sonrojó como por millonésima vez en el día y asintió—. Si tuvieras unos años más creo que me gustarías, mocoso._

—_¿Y-Yo?_

—_Uh-huh. —Toqué la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice—. Lástima que seas un niño._

**. . . . . . .**

"_Lástima que seas un niño"_

¡El chico frente a mí ya no tenía nada de niño, joder!

Karma, Isabella.

—¡Por favor! —Alcé mis brazos al aire con exasperación—. Esa no es una buena razón, Rosalie, además, él incluso entonces era una cosa adorable, con unos cuantos kilos de más que lo hacían ver incluso más tierno. Recuerdo haber pensado que tenía siete años cuando tenía doce —reí—, y ahí fue cuando comencé a llamarlo _bonito_.

—Doce años… ¿fantaseabas con un mocoso de doce años? Eres asquerosa.

—Tú eres el asqueroso, Jasper Hale… —Fruncí los labios—. ¡Acabas de poner una imagen mental en mi cabeza que no se irá fácilmente! Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca. —Hice una mueca de asco—. Digo, a los doce ni siquiera se les para, ¿o sí?... No, no quiero saberlo… Dios, _¡ew! _—Me estremecí con terror—. Cambiemos de tema, rápido… Uh, Jazz, dame una _buena_ razón para arrepentirme de esta locura. —Jasper rascó su barbilla, pensando en una razón de peso.

Pensé que Rose podría hacer más que eso, Dios.

¿Usar la carta del vínculo que ellos tenían? No era suficiente.

—Eres mayor por ocho años, nena, sin contar que… bueno, el crío es como un mocoso de diez que aún se sonroja por la palabra _vagina_. Yo solo me imagino la clase de apoplejía que le daría si tú lo atacaras de alguna manera…

¡Sería malditamente gracioso de ver!

—Ocho años…

Hice como que tomaba una daga imaginaria y la atravesaba justo en mi corazón.

Los chicos rieron estruendosamente por mi actuación.

—¿Por qué está Bella asesinándose? Nos hemos perdido de algo aquí, pequeño _Tony. _—Emmett sonrió, mostrando sus coquetos hoyuelos que habían encantado a Rosalie desde el primer momento. Él le dio un suave codazo a su hermanito, que observaba la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Problemas de _vagina_.

Ese fue Jasper, como siempre, tan lengua larga. Edward, que estaba junto a su hermano mayor, se tornó de un adorable rojo cuando Jazz soltó la palabra prohibida para sus inocentones oídos, claramente lo había hecho a propósito. El hermano de Rose cubrió su boca con su puño y comenzó a toser para disimular la risita que se había escapado sin permiso de sus labios.

—¿Qué carajos es eso?

—Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres, esos problemas de _vagina. _—¿Cuántas gamas de rojo existían en el mundo? El pobre crío se estaba poniendo de todas ellas—. Que frecuentan cuando andan en necesidad de una polla que las llene. Esos, amigo, son problemas de _vagina_.

—Uh, ¿e-estás bien?

Fruncí el ceño y observé a la cosita adorable.

—¿Bien sobre qué, bonito?

Ahí estaba, él había inventado un nuevo color rojo.

Siempre ocurría cuando lo llamaba _bonito_, el chico no podía con los cumplidos.

—Uh, s-sobre esos… e-esos problemas… Yo… ¿T-Te sientes bien? —Desordenó su cabello con una de sus manos y desvió la mirada, completamente avergonzado—. L-Lo siento, Isabella.

Oh, Dios mío, alguien máteme de verdad, justo ahora.

¡Estaba preocupado!

—¿Puedo besarlo justo ahora, por favor?

Emmett y Jasper se largaron a reír, haciendo ruiditos molestos y cantando cancioncitas infantiles para molestar al pequeño _Tony_ por mi pregunta. Rosalie me observaba con indignación, y un poco de diversión había justo allí en sus ojos, el pobre de Edward no sabía dónde esconderse. Y yo, maldita sea, estaba preguntando realmente en serio.

¿Podía simplemente besarlo, _por favor_?

…

—Dime, Bella, ¿blanco o melocotón?

_Melocotón._

Eso definitivamente sonaba como comida, y no como un color.

—Lo que quieras, me da lo mismo.

—¡Se supone que tienes que ayudarme en esto! —chilló Rosalie exasperada, ella se giró hacia la niña de Jasper, Alice, quien nos acompañaba el día de hoy—. Alice, cariño, ¿blanco o melocotón? —La pelinegra ladeó su cabeza inspeccionando los colores como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Me dio una leve mirada de soslayo y sonrió.

—Definitivamente blanco.

—¡Que así sea!

Envidiaba un poco la energía eterna que Rosalie desprendía, ella parecía nunca cansarse, estaba dándole los últimos retoques a lo que eran los preparativos de la boda. Se veía feliz, radiante, era como si su rostro se iluminara cada vez que veía un arreglo floral o las estúpidas invitaciones que mandó a crear para este evento. Ella me hacía levantarme jodidamente temprano para que la ayudara, y yo prácticamente no hacía nada. No sabía sobre estas cosas, por Dios, ¿blanco o melocotón? Definitivamente me quedo con el negro.

Por la puerta de la casa Cullen venían entrando los chicos.

Emmett tomó a su danzarina mujer entre sus brazos y dejó un sonoro beso sobre sus labios, el cual la hizo reír como la chica enamorada que era. El pedófilo de Jasper se acercó felinamente a su _niña_, con ambas manos dentro de sus entallados vaqueros rasgados. Alice se veía completamente abrumada a mi lado. Oh, yo la entendía a la perfección, cuando una era adolescente… Malditas hormonas de mierda, es todo lo que digo, solo hacen que te calientes, incluso con el agua de la ducha.

Y ahí estaba él, Edward Cullen, luciendo tan nervioso como siempre.

Le sonreí y guiñé un ojo cuando tomó asiento junto a mí pausadamente.

—¿Puedes, por favor, rescatarme? —murmuré entre dientes, viendo como Rose le enseñaba a Emmett la elección de colores—. Escucho algo más acerca del melocotón y yo probablemente mataré a alguien… Y ese alguien será tu cuñada.

Él soltó una dulce risita.

—No creo que sea tan malo, Isabella.

Amarré una imaginaria soga a mi cuello y me hice la muerta, haciéndolo reír abiertamente.

El pequeño _Tony _resplandecía cada vez que reía de esa forma. Era bastante raro que lo hiciera, normalmente cubría su boca incluso y cuando sonreía, supongo que debido a la vergüenza. Yo lo había regañado una que otra vez por eso, él tenía una de las más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que yo había visto, y un infierno si pensaba que me iba a privar de ellas.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Rosalie aplaudió como una dictadora—. ¡Basta de charla y más acción!

—¿Acción?, ¿aquí y ahora? —Jasper alzó sus cejas y sonrió de lado—. No tengo problema en que miren, ¿qué dices, nena? —Alice se tornó de un rojo similar al que lucía Edward justo ahora, yo no pude evitar reír por lo pervertido que era este idiota.

—¡Jasper Hale! —gritó Rosalie completamente indignada—. Dios, no puedo creer que seamos hermanos.

—Y gemelos.

—Eso lo hace aun peor.

Jasper entornó sus ojos y resopló.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, hermanita?

—Empecemos poniendo los arreglos justo aquí… —Apuntó unas cuantas mesas que estaban a lo lejos del jardín—. Sobre las mesas… ¡No!, primero van los manteles blancos, claramente. —Jasper tomó un mantel a tonta y ciega, Rosalie gritó como una jodida _banshee_—. ¡Ese no es blanco!, ¡ese es melocotón! —Ella jaló de sus cabellos como una histérica—. ¡Mañana es la boda y aún no sabes diferenciar el blanco del melocotón!

Yo se los aseguro.

No aguantaré otro momento escuchando ese maldito color.

Mientras Rosalie dictaba órdenes a lo Hitler, tomé la mano de Edward y lo hice levantarse conmigo cuidadosamente. Él solo seguía mis pasos, sin saber qué planeaba. Aunque, claramente, mi plan era alejarme lo más posible de Rosie y tener un final mejor que el que tuvieron Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Rezaré por sus almas, iban a estar todo el maldito día bajo los órdenes de la bruja por culpa de las preparaciones de la boda, yo no estaba para eso.

Rosalie se comportaba como una _Bridezilla __**(2)**__._

Era mejor huir.

—Corre —murmuré al oído de Edward, justo antes de soltar su mano y empezar a correr por el gigantesco jardín trasero que tenía la casa de sus padres.

Me detuve cuando llegué a la pileta que tenían en lo recóndito del jardín.

La familia de Edward y Emmett era bastante acaudalada, que digo "bastante", eran jodidamente ricos. Me había enamorado del jardín de la mansión Cullen apenas y puse mis ojos en el lugar por primera vez. Era enorme y estaba cubierto de flores de distintos colores, Esme, la madre de los chicos, era una botánica que amaba todo lo referente a las plantas y se notaba claramente en el lugar en el que vivían. Me senté a orillas de la pileta y sonreí al ver como Edward había seguido mis pasos, y se afirmaba firmemente a sus rodillas para retomar el aire que había perdido en la pequeña olimpiada que nos habíamos dado.

—N-Nunca —tragó aire y volvió a hablar—, nunca me hagas correr en tu vida otra vez, por favor.

—¡Vamos! Estoy segura que Emmett te hace correr más que esto día a día.

—En realidad, Emmett solo me hace levantar pesas —él sonrió tímidamente—, pero tú deberías saber eso.

—Lo sé —reí—, ven aquí, mocoso, siéntate junto a la tía Bella.

Él ignoró mis palabras donde me mofaba por la diferencia de edad, de todas maneras se sentó junto a mí en la pileta. Recargué mi cabeza contra su hombro y suspiré. Nos quedamos simplemente así por un largo lapsus de tiempo, solo escuchando el vaivén del viento contra las hojas de los árboles que nos rodeaban, la naturaleza era la música de fondo en este momento.

—¿R-Recuerdas este lugar?

Su voz baja y reticente me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aquí fue donde empezó todo, _bonito_.

**. . . . . . .**

—_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?_

_Edward estaba sentado a los pies de la pileta que adornaba el jardín trasero de la casa de sus padres. Todo el mundo había estado buscándolo a lo largo de la noche, cuando de un momento a otro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Era el bebé de la familia, por Dios, los Cullen estaban malditamente preocupados por su niño. Niño que recientemente había cumplido dieciocho años._

_Estábamos en una especie de fiesta por eso, por su cumpleaños. Rosalie y Emmett me habían invitado cordialmente, yo había venido acompañada de Jacob, uno de los colegas de Rose en la clínica dental donde trabajaba. Y, créanme cuando les digo que se notaba a leguas que el tipo trabajaba en una de esas clínicas y abusaba absurdamente del blanqueador de dientes. Ese blanco que tenía simplemente no era normal._

—_Solo… Solo necesito un momento._

—_Tienes a todos preocupados, bonito. —Su rostro, el cual estaba escondido entre sus manos, se alzó abruptamente. Vi el martirio en sus ojos y la determinación… que se esfumó rápidamente cuando volvió a esconder sus ojos de mí—. Volvamos dentro, es tu fiesta, pequeño Tony._

—_No quiero —respondió obstinado—, no quiero volver dentro, ¡no quiero!_

—_Te estás comportando como un niño, Edward._

—_¡Soy un niño, Isabella!_

_Abrí mis ojos por su arrebato, me sorprendió enormemente cuando se puso de pie de un sopetón._

—_Lo sé —sonreí torcidamente—, créeme que lo sé._

—_No quiero ser un niño…_

—_Cariño… —Solté una pequeña risita y me acerqué a él lentamente—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya? —Tomé asiento junto a Edward, que había vuelto a sentarse—. Sabes que puedes contar con tía Bella para todo. —Sonreí con burla mientras acariciaba su rebelde melena cobriza con mis manos._

_Ya no quedaba rastro de la pequeña bolita naranja que había conocido seis años atrás._

_Junto a mí había un hombrecito hecho y derecho que seguiría creciendo._

—_Bella… —Vi como su manzana de Adán subió y bajó al tragar saliva—. ¿Es Jacob tu novio?_

—_¿Jacob? —reí fuerte, realmente fuerte—. ¿Jacob?, ¿es en serio? Rosalie quiso que viniera con él como un favor, yo… ¿Jacob? —Negué con la cabeza, completamente divertida—. Por favor, que poca estima me tienes, tengo mejor gusto._

—_¿S-Si yo tuviera unos años más… —titubeó y yo fruncí el ceño, él volvió a tragar saliva—, sería de tu gusto?_

_Él incluso era de mi gusto ahora, no es como si fuera a decírselo._

—_Sí, por supuesto. —Alcé una de mis cejas sin entender a qué iba con todo esto—. Edward, pequeño, ¿qué estás…?_

—_M-Me gustas._

_Oh, Dios._

_Oh, Dios, no._

_Hice una mueca con los labios y me puse de pie lentamente. Tenía que alejarme de él, yo se lo había prometido a Rose, con un demonio. ¡Nada de profanar al pequeño Tony! Nope, Isabella, nada de poner tus garras en él. Lo prometiste, prometiste comportarte y no intentar nada con el niño. Recuerda tus razones, mujer, y aléjate lo más rápido posible de la situación. Di un paso hacia atrás, y juro que mi corazón se rompió al ver como su carita decaía notablemente cuando vio mi rechazo._

_Oh, si supiera cuánto no quería rechazarlo._

_Pero, estaba esta cosa de la amistad con Rosie, y yo no podía echarlo a perder por un chico._

_Aunque fuera por éste chico._

—_Por favor, Edward, no hagas esto, ¿sí? Ya la he tenido difícil desde que cumpliste los dieciséis y dejaste de ser ese niño con acné en el rostro —gemí internamente—, yo se lo prometí a Rosie, y aunque quiera un poco de eso. —Apunté su persona y luego volví a fruncir los labios—. En realidad quiero todo eso… El asunto es que no puedo._

—_¿Porque soy un niño? —preguntó en un murmullo. Suspiré y cerré los ojos—. Dame una razón, Bella._

—_¿Una razón? ¡Hay más de una! —Levanté el dedo índice—. La primera razón es simple, tienes dieciocho años de edad. —Entorné los ojos y alcé ambos brazos al aire—. ¿Hola? ¡Son ocho malditos años de diferencia! —Edward se sonrojó y asintió reticente. Levanté un segundo dedo—. La segunda razón, eres el cuñado de mi mejor amiga. Eres el hermano pequeño de su novio, yo no puedo hacerle esto a ellos… —suspiré y dejé caer mis brazos lentamente. Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, quedando a una distancia no tan buena para mi salud mental—. Y la tercera razón… l-la tercera razón… ¿Podemos simplemente volver a la primera?_

—_No me importa la edad._

—_Vale, a mí tampoco, pero las personas a nuestro alrededor no pensarán lo mismo, bonito. ¿Qué hace ese niño con una vieja? Sip, eso se preguntarán cada vez que nos vean juntos. —Él sonrió dulcemente y alzó una de sus manos con timidez hacia mi rostro._

_Cerré los ojos cuando acarició mi pómulo con la yema de sus dedos._

—_N-No me importa… Yo… No me importaría._

—_No sería a ti a quien llamarían "vieja", claro. —Soltó una dulce risita que erizó los vellos de mis brazos. Yo estaba cayendo, probablemente no iba a aguantar mucho más. Gemí y mordí mi labio inferior—. Bien, niño, tienes una oportunidad. Dame una razón para mandar a la mierda la promesa que le hice a Rose y besarte aquí y ahora._

_Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unas hermosas y brillantes esmeraldas._

—_¿Que esté enamorado de ti no es razón suficiente?_

_**. . . . . . .**_

El gran día había llegado.

Oh, y yo claramente había mandado a la mierda la promesa a Rose esa noche hace siete años atrás.

—¿Estás lista? —Asentí a Rosalie. Ella sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre mis desnudos hombros—. ¿Estás nerviosa? —Volví a asentir, sin encontrar las palabras en mi interior para poder reproducirlas. Rose rio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Demonios—. Te ves hermosa, Bella.

—Yo… Gracias… Uh… —carraspeé y vi mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía enfrente.

Rose realmente había hecho un espectacular trabajo.

Descaradamente estaba llevando un vestido blanco, demándenme por ello. Era strapless y con escote en forma de corazón, entallado hasta mi cintura y luego caía libremente hasta el inicio de mis pies. Llevaba una enorme cola, porque Rosalie había dicho que era primordial que la novia llevara una enorme cola. Ella, con ayuda de Esme, habían domado mis rebeldes rizos y los habían peinado de tal manera que casi me veía presentable. Me habían maquillado como una muñeca de porcelana, me habían quitado unos cuantos años de encima, qué va, ni siquiera parecía la tipa de treinta y tres años que estaba a punto de casarse con un mocoso de veinticinco.

Casarse.

Yo.

Yo iba a casarme con el niño que me había robado el corazón tantos años atrás.

Quién demonios iba a decirlo.

—El pequeño _Tony_ está loco por ti, no tienes de qué preocuparte… —Rose sonrió y limpió una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla—. Vamos, ¡sonríe Bella!... Y pensar que no querías nada con Jacob porque era sinónimo de estabilidad… ¡Mírate ahora, mujer!

—_Ugh_, no me lo recuerdes, Rosalie Hale. —Solté una risita que ella acompañó—. Estoy aterrada y ni siquiera sé la razón —suspiré—. ¿Sabes qué quiero? Besarlo, por tu culpa no he podido acercarme a él desde ayer, ¿qué clase de estúpido acuerdo fue ese?

—Cada vez que pones tus manos sobre Edward, desaparecen por horas.

Sonreí torcidamente, llena de diversión.

—No es mi culpa que tenga todo un semental en desarrollo junto a mí, que quede claro.

—Es tú culpa que no sepas controlarte, mujer, ¡se supone que eres la adulta!

—Yo _realmente_ necesito besarlo —gemí y negué con la cabeza—, no sé si podré cumplir la promesa de no desaparecer en la recepción…

—¡Isabella Marie Swan!

Ella me regañó justo cuando la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que estábamos se abría.

—Mi hijo es un hombre afortunado. —Miré por el reflejo del espejo al hombre que entró a la habitación. Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward y Emmett, sonrió y me ofreció su brazo—. Vamos, nena, ya es hora. —Asentí, jodidamente mortificada, y caminé por inercia hacia él.

Carlisle sería quien me llevaría al altar.

A Charlie y Renée no les había parecido muy bien que su hija se casara con un chico ocho años menor. Aun así, Rosalie había insistido en que les mandara una invitación para la boda, lo hice por su insistencia y por mera cortesía, me apoyaran o no en la decisión, seguían siendo mis padres, y yo había salido de esos huevos y esa puta vagina.

Si no venían no me importaba, que les den.

¡Éste era mi día para ser feliz y nadie iba a arruinarlo!

La catedral de Seattle estaba llenísima, podía escuchar el revuelo de la gente tras las grandes puertas de roble. Rosalie había hecho un hermoso trabajo, la escalera de la entrada estaba cubierta de pequeñas florecillas blancas, al igual que todo el camino que guiaba hacia la puerta principal por donde iba a caminar del brazo del señor Cullen. Carlisle le dio un suave apretón a mi mano cuando no podía dejar de removerme en mi lugar, presa del nerviosismo. Dejé de respirar cuando las puertas se abrieron y la suave melodía de la marcha nupcial danzó por el aire. Me quedé, literalmente, estancada en mi lugar. Era como si los tacones se hubieran incrustado en el suelo revestido de madera que tenía la iglesia.

Creo que Carlisle tuvo que empujarme un poco para que mis pies se dignaran a moverse.

—No me dejes hacer el ridículo, por favor, tengo bastante con que esos idiotas que están ahí enfrente me llamen asalta cunas —apunté a los chicos que estaban en sus respectivos puestos de padrinos y damas de honor—, como para sumarle que me caiga de bruces frente a todo el mundo.

—Copiado, cariño, no dejaré que caigas… En la recepción me desligo de la responsabilidad, sin embargo, dicen que habrá un montón de alcohol. —Carlisle me guiñó uno de sus cálidos ojos grises.

Reí entre dientes y seguí caminando al compás de la marcha, finalmente posando mis ojos en el altar.

Ahí estaba mi niño.

Mi _bonito_.

Mi hombre.

Se veía espectacular en su traje negro, tenía la más hermosa de las sonrisas en su rostro. Esta vez sus manos no hacían de obstáculo escondiéndola como siempre lo habían hecho, ahí estaba su sonrisa, visible para todo el mundo. Sentí envidia, no, celos, porque esa sonrisa era solo para mí y ahora todo el mundo era testigo de ella. Le sonreí y guiñé un ojo, incluso a la distancia pude ver sus mejillas teñirse de un adorable color rosa. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiarían por mucho que pasaran los años. Creo que Carlisle también lo notó, porque soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo. El patriarca Cullen me entregó a su hijo como si fuera un objeto preciado, colocó mi mano sobre la de Edward y le dio una sutil amenaza si no cumplía su cometido de hacerme feliz.

Como si fuera posible no serlo estando a su lado.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión celestial entre Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan, quienes, contra viento y marea, han luchado hasta este momento para que su amor perdure en el tiempo, contrayendo así sagrado matrimonio… —El párroco comenzó con la ceremonia sin más.

Cuando la parte de los votos matrimoniales llegó, fue nuestro turno.

Cada vez que miraba sus ojos, era como si solo fuéramos él y yo contra el mundo.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿hay alguna razón por la que aceptas ser mi esposo?

—Porque te amo —murmuró con una arrulladora voz—. Isabella Marie Swan, dame una razón para ser feliz junto a tu lado.

—Porque te amo, _bonito_ —sonreí—, esa es razón suficiente.

* * *

**(1)** Dodgers: Es una franquicia de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol de los Estados Unidos.

**(2)** Bridezilla: Una mujer cuyo comportamiento al planear su boda es considerado obsesivo o intolerablemente demandante.


End file.
